


Bath(house) Time

by MDidact (SaigonTimeMD)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Houses, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaigonTimeMD/pseuds/MDidact
Summary: Zarya and Lúcio blow off some steam in a steam-filled bathhouse. Which I guess is the opposite of what a sauna is intended for, but still! Steam is involved, both literally and figuratively.





	

                “Like something you see, boy?”

                Zarya tossed a strand of dyed-pink hair out of her face as every ounce of game that Lúcio possessed vanished in a single inviting question. Being a professional DJ  _and_  a freedom fighter came with a lot of perks, not the least of which were groupies, so Lúcio was used to getting decidedly friendly with the ladies, but he’d never been so boldly propositioned - and never by someone like  _her_.

                She sat across the small sauna from him wearing nothing but a slight smile and a raised eyebrow. Her arms stretched out along the back of the wooden bench, and her legs parted at a 45 degree angle, revealing a brown tuft of hair above her exposed pussy. Every inch of her muscular form glistened with sweat: her thick thighs, her sculpted abs, and - most distracting to Lúcio - her gorgeous breasts.

                “Uh…sure,” Lúcio said, his voice almost cracking as his mouth went dry. He told himself it was the rising heat in the sauna, but he knew that was a lie. Temperature had nothing to do with it.

                “Hrm. I do not believe you. Show me.”

                Lúcio swallowed hard and reluctantly moved his hands from his lap, where his rock-hard cock was currently pitching an impressive tent in the towel wrapped around his lower body. A trace of desire flashed across Zarya’s eyes, and she lifted a foot of the floor, pressing its sole against his standing prick. A tiny huff escaped Lúcio’s mouth, and his whole body stiffened. Zarya’s smile widened, and she wiggled her pink-nailed toes against his length through the fabric. He moaned. She put her foot back on the floor, and the Brazilian relaxed - only a little. Zarya adjusted her posture, spreading her legs more and rotating her hips up to give Lúcio a better view of her waiting slit. His cock twitched under the towel as the burly Russian beckoned him on. Lúcio stood up and took a step forward, then hesitated.

                “Yo, are you usually this…casual about, y’know, stuff?” he asked, suddenly feeling like an awkward teenager again. Zarya chuckled.

                “I was raised in a warzone where average temperature is below freezing,” she replied with a shrug. “I do not waste time.”

                “Word,” Lúcio said, and pulled off his towel with as dramatic a flourish as he could muster. The bulky Russian soldier broke into a smile.

                The DJ’s dick was only about six and a half inches, but if there was one thing Lúcio had learned in his life, it was that size was nothing next to skill - and he had skills to pay the bills. As Lúcio slowly entered her, Zarya lay her head back and exhaled, enjoying the sensation of every passing inch. Carefully, he put his thumb to Zarya’s clit and started circling it.

                “I see you are not all talk,” she purred. Lúcio wiped the sweat from his brow with his free hand and grinned.

                “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, baby,” he said, a bit of his old charm returning. Zarya’s powerful hands momentarily tightened around the back of the bench as Lúcio hilted in her, and a throaty moan escaped her lips. The DJ started working his hips in a rhythmic, circular motion, hours on the dancefloor now paying dividends. Rather than focus on thrusting, Lúcio kept his back-and-forth to a minimum, instead maneuvering his cock around to rub and grind against every inch of her inner walls, never leaving her button alone for a moment. Sometimes he circled it with his thumb, other times he rubbed it directly, but every ounce of careful pressure dragged a little more sound and a little more movement out of Zarya until she was almost dancing on his shaft, her hips wiggling to draw as much pleasure as she could.

                “More,” she moaned, and grabbed him by the shoulder. Her hand was huge and sweltering in the sauna heat, and Lúcio suddenly felt very small. Zarya was more than a foot taller than him, and sitting down had done little to diminish the size discrepancy, but there she was, starting to writhe, her sweat-sheen abs visibly contracting and relaxing. Speeding up his pace and adding a little more in-and-out to his direction, Lúcio squeezed one of Zarya’s sizeable tits, his thin fingers digging into her flesh just a little. The burly Russian gasped and her free hand shot to Lúcio’s, urging him on. The DJ squeezed harder, dragging his fingernails up her breast until he pinched the nipple. Zarya’s sweaty body quivered in his fingers, and he knew he’d found her weak point. Abandoning her clit, Lúcio placed both hands on the Russian’s great breasts and started to massage them, the slick flesh sliding sensually through his skilled hands. Years of working with sound systems came back as he tweaked her nipples like volume knobs, and her back arched in response. Working into a more traditional rhythm, Lúcio aimed his hips up going in and then down going out, thrusting in quickly only to drag the head of his cock along the roof of her canal, which responded to the targeted stimulation by caressing him more tightly with every cycle.

                “да! да! Harder, Пряничек! да!” Zarya gasped, slipping back into her native tongue as ecstasy began to overwhelm her. She released her grip on Lúcio’s shoulder and braced herself on the bench, her muscular fingers leaving indentations in the treated wood. Her legs shot up and locked around the DJ’s lower back as the first signs of orgasm appeared on the horizon. Between the now overwhelming heat in the sauna and his own pleasure, Lúcio was about at his limit, but seeing Zarya so close gave him a second wind in spite of the immense pressure building at the base of his spine. Abandoning his lascivious dance-like pattern, Lúcio hit that old reliable fallback: fucking like an animal. He leaned forward onto Zarya, practically burying his face in her wonderful chest, and latched onto her right nipple with his mouth; licking, sucking, and (carefully) biting for all he was worth. He locked one hand around her back for stability and started massaging her other breast with his free hand, his dark fingers squeezing her pale flesh roughly. He jackhammered his hips against her, Brazilian manmeat slamming into Russian pussy with wet, sweaty squelches, and her pale, muscular form heaved against his thin brown body. Zarya’s breath stuttered, and her usually husky voice rose in a high-pitched squeal as she finally went over the edge.

                The Russian cried out as she came, her hefty form shivering and shaking, every thick muscle flexing as the orgasm danced through her body like lightning in the Moscow sky. Her legs contracted more with every wave of pleasure, pressing Lúcio into her to the balls, giving him little choice but to ride her bucking body to completion. With an exhausted groan, Lúcio relaxed and joined Zarya in orgasm, his brown balls contracting as he shot thick ropes of cum out of his twitching shaft into the Russian’s hungry snatch. The wet, inner heat of his ejaculation heightened Zarya’s pleasure, and her now-pasted inner walls quivered around him, massaging every aching inch of his length, and coaxing even more white globs out until he ran dry, his ammo empty but his gun still throbbing. Lúcio’s legs went weak and he collapsed on top of Zarya, who squeezed him tenderly against her body. She cooed something in Russian and traced soft circles in the sweat on his back with her pale, pink-nailed fingers. The DJ’s limp cock flopped out of her, and a thin trickle of cum dripped out onto the sauna floor.

                A few minutes later, Zarya and Lúcio staggered out of the steam room. The sauna attendant cast a quizzical glance in their direction - at least, as quizzical as an Omnic could appear. They looked far more disheveled leaving than entering.

                “Miss Zaryanova! Mister Correia dos Santos! Are you quite alright?”

                Even with Zarya’s hand supporting him, Lúcio was still struggling to stand, so the husky Russian fielded the question.

                “The sauna is a little hot. Perhaps you can adjust temperature?” she asked, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

                “Of course,” the attendant answered with a nod, and he immediately set about readjusting the parameters. Zarya winked at Lúcio, who smiled back weakly, and the two stumbled off back to the barracks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Zarya is definitely my favorite female character in Overwatch, Lúcio’s a cool dude, and I always like pairing up little guys with big ladies. This one was actually one of the first smutfics I ever wrote (before I hopped on the Zaryahog train), but I think it's not too bad.


End file.
